


Leaving

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100quills, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Memories, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-25
Updated: 2006-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly says goodbye to the Burrow before moving into Grimmauld Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 100quills table, prompt 50. Years.

Molly gazed around the kitchen of the Burrow, unshed tears in her eyes. She had raised seven children in this house. She had even given birth to three of them just upstairs. The first time she had met Arthur’s parents had been in this very kitchen. Arthur had proposed in the library on their second anniversary of dating. She had nursed Gideon and Fabian in the family room when they had been injured on an order mission.

Bill had gotten his Hogwarts letter here, and his Head Boy one. 12 NEWTs. Charlie was accepted to Hogwarts, made Quidditch Captain, made Prefect. 9 NEWTs. Percy went to Hogwarts, made Prefect, made Head Boy. 12 NEWTs. Fred and George were accepted. Ron and Ginny were accepted.

So many changes throughout the years.

And now the biggest change. Molly had hoped to see grandchildren running around the Burrow one day. Ginny in her wedding dress. Arthur doting on a new generation and delighting in buying them muggle toys. Rooms to be expanded and redecorated, and family dinners to cook.

So many times yet to come.

But Molly’s family was in danger and it was no longer safe here. In her home. Their home. They were moving to a safehouse that Albus chose. A place of new memories.

Molly wiped a single tear from her cheek and apparated out of the Burrow, knowing it would be years before she could return.


End file.
